The invention relates to a mixed current sensor comprising in a case a magnetic current sensor having a coil wound around a magnetic circuit and a current measuring device comprising a Rogowski coil arranged in such a way that a primary circuit of the magnetic sensor corresponds to the primary circuit of said current measuring device. The mixed current sensor comprises electronic means for performing acquisition and measurement of the electric current, said means being supplied by the coil of the magnetic sensor.
The invention also relates to a method for fitting the mixed current sensor.